Thundercats Heart of purity
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: AU Set after What lies above. Pumyra reunites with her boy friend Bengali causing more heartache for Lion-o. Then Lion-o sees an face he thought he would never see again one that he thought was the kindest most beautiful ever. Can the bond they have defeat Mum-Ra?
1. Chapter 1

_AU Set after What lies above. Pumyra reunites with her boy friend Bengali causing more heartache for Lion-o. Then Lion-o sees an face he thought he would never see again one that he thought was the kindest most beautiful ever. Can the bond they have defeat Mum-Ra?_

chapter 1

Lion-o was down in the dumps. He saw his brother had Cheetara and now Pumyra was reunited with her boyfriend Bengali. He felt so alone in the world. Like he would never find love. Cheetara noticed Lion-o was feeling sad and alone. "Tygra I think something is bothering Lion-o," she said.

"I think so too," Tygra said looking at her.

"Maybe you should talk to him, after all you are his brother," Cheetara said.

"Okay, I'll talk to him," Tygra said. He went over to Lion-o. "Hey Lion-o something seems to be bothering you," he said. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just make the mistake of going after girls who already love someone else, I doubt I will ever find the right girl, or a girl at all, I fear that it's my destiny to never find love," Lion-o said.

"I doubt that Lion-o there is specail someone for everyone," Tygra said. "I know you will find her she is out there somewhere you'll see," he said.

"I sure hope so after all what is a king with no queen?" Lion-o said. "Jaga told me father felt like nothing before he met mother and after mother died, I just hope I find the one who will be my queen some day," he said.

"It will happen just be patient," Tygra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. "If you don't mind I am going to go for a walk," he said.

"Okay," Tygra said. Tygra made it back to Cheetara. "I talked to him and a fears about never finding love, I told him it will happen and right now he just wants to go for a walk." he said.

"I see, I hope he is going to be okay," Cheetara said.

Lion-o sighed as he went through the forest. He wondered who his special someone was or if she was even out there. He heard something. "Who's there?" He asked.

Then suddenly he was tackled and he started to wrestle his attacker. Then when the white lioness quickly tripped him and placed a foot on his chest he recognized her. "Liosia?" He said.

"Lion-o?" She said looking at his face. "It's you!" She said and helped him up.

"I can't believe it's you!" Lion-o said. "I haven't seen you since I was ten," he said.

"It has been a long time, I really missed you," Liosia said hugging him.

"I missed you too," Lion-O said hugging her. "Tygra and Panthro are going to surprised to see you, and the others I can't wait for them to meet you," he said. "Would you to meet them?" he asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

Lion-o lead Liosia to the others. "Well I'll be Liosia I have seen you since you were ten," Tygra said.

"Yes you were a sweet little girl," Panthro said. "But you could hold your own against Tygra and Lion-o," he said.

"She jumped me in the forest and when I saw she tripped me without me noticing so quickly and place her foot on my chest I only knew one person who could do that, and that was Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Yes she is the only person able to do that everyone else just slams you down with a great deal of force," Tygra said.

"True," Lion-o said.

Soon Lion-o and Liosia were talking just like old times. "Liosia if you have nothing better to do would you like to come along with us?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

Panthro showed Liosia her room in the newly repaired Thundertank. "Wow, it's better than sleeping on the cold hard ground," she said.

"I'm glad you like it, remember we wake up early in this tank," Panthro said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Liosia got comfortable and went to sleep.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia found much to talk about. They had been apart for many years and they had been recently reunited. They remember all the good times. Now it was time to move on.

"Come on everyone we need to get to the next village," Tygra said.

"Yes we need to get supplies, and continue to try to get the next stone and get the tech stone back," Panthro said.

"We better get moving," Cheetara said.

"Hang on, we may need some back up from our old allies the tiger clan, Tygra, you and Cheetara go to Tiger clan mountain, I know Tygra's father and his right hand man Caspin will be willing to help us, after all they were Thundera's closest allies," Lion-o said.

"Understood," Tygra said.

"Come back to see what they have decided," Lion-o said. "Pumyra, I just got a message from Dobo, he and the dogs are in desperate need of medical supplies, you and Bengali go get some and take them too, them because they our friends and they need our help," he said.

"Understood," Pumyra said.

The two Thundercats left.

There was still plenty to do. Lion-o was doing combat practice with Panthro. "You flank is open," Lion-o said.

"Thanks, you are leaving your face open to strikes," Panthro said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said blocking.

Liosia was with the Thunderkittens. "You two really know how to have fun," Liosia said.

The next day Panthro and Lion-o were working on the Thundertank. "Lion-o is there anything you want me to do?" Liosia asked.

"Yes we need, some more food, there is lots of different things in the forest, why don't you take the kittens out to forge, or hunt?" Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said. "Come on Wilykit and Wilykat, let's go," she said.

Liosia took the Thunderkittens into the forest. "Okay here are some fruit trees, I know these fruits they are good for eating," Liosia said.

"Great," Wilykit said and they started picking.

They came back with the fruit.

"Great Panthro and I caught some fish," Lion-o said.

"Great now we can start cooking," Liosia said.

Tygra and Cheetara had come back. "The tigers will help us they just want to know when they are needed," Tygra said.

"I understand," Lion-o said.

Pumyra and Bengali had returned as well.

"Good now everyone is here, we must go get the next stone." Lion-o said. "We will leave tomorrow," he said.

"Yes Lion-o," They said.

Early the next morning the Thundercats got ready to packed up everything and climbed into the Thundertank. The feliner was on the Thundertank's back.

They book was leading them to the next stone.

The Thundertank was moving along. "How much long to the next stone?" Wilykat asked.

"It looks like it's far away, it looks like we got a long trip ahead of us," Panthro said.

"But we have been travelling for almost a week," Wilykit said.

"Listen we are all tired and dirty," Lion-o said. "But remember Liosia joined us just recently too, so we have much to be grateful for." he said.

"Hey look over there," Liosia said. It was some cats from Thundera in chains among a couple of weasels.

"These must be some other cats who survived the fall, they were not among the rats, they must've been sold to weasels," Pumyra said.

They stopped to help the slaves. "Release them," Lion-o said.

"Why?' the weasel asked.

"I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats and these are my people," Lion-o said.

"We were taking them to the holding camp, Mum-Ra's orders, there were many cats who escaped the fall of Thundera, and slavery and were in other settlements, we are holding them," the weasel said.

"Why are you doing this?' Tygra asked.

"They have our families," the second weasel said.

"Where?" Lion-o asked.

"At a cave to the west of here," the first weasel said.

"We will free your families," Lion-o said.

"How? There are guards around them and the cats, one command and our families will die and the cat's will die," the second weasel said.

"I have a plan," Lion-o said. "Liosia and I will disguise ourselves as cats who were capture sneak inside the camp, while Tygra and Bengali will search for the weasel's families, Cheetara, and Panthro will patrol the west and south part of the forest. While Pumyra and the Thunderkittens will search the east and north part. Then when I give the signal, Tygra and Bengali will free the families, and Liosia and I will free the slaves while Panthro, Cheetara, Pumyra and the Thunderkittens take care of the guards." Lion-o said.

"Good, now let's get to work disguising you Lion-o and Liosia," Cheetara said.

Cheetara used a specail mixture to turn Lion-o's hair black. She also used another to make it longer.

Pumyra trimmed Liosia's hair ever so slightly.

They put them in tattered clothes.

Now it was time to put the plan in motion.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosia were now in the camp and saw so many different cats. They were ready to begin Lion-o gave the signal after others did what they had to do. The guards were knocked out.

Tygra and Bengali found the families and freed them.

Lion-o and Liosia freed the cats.

Everyone was now safe and accounted for.

"This is such relief," Lion-o said after washing the stuff off his hair and it returned to normal.

The cats were so thankful. "There is a settlement outside of Thundera you will be safe there," Tygra said.

"Thank you all so much," the cats said and left.

Lion-o and the other's had to continue on there way to stop Mum-Ra and get the stones.

It had been a couple of weeks since freeing more of the cats. Lion-o was watching Liosia as she brushed her soft cream colored hair. He just felt like smiling whenever he saw her or was around her. She made him feel very happy. He remembered how they used to play together.

Liosia soon saw Lion-o practicing with the sword of omens. She always wanted be with him, and close to him. He made her feel very happy. She remembered when he gave her a charm. She wondered if he knew if she still had it.

Liosia was sitting under tree and looking at the charm. "You saved it?" Lion-o asked coming up. He saw the charm in her hand.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"I didn't realize you cared so much," Lion-o said.

"I kept it, because when I moved away from Thundera looking at it everyday made me think of your kindness, and the friendship we shared." Liosia said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

"Yes and it also reminded me of how I feel about you," Liosia said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lion-o asked.

"I really like you Lion-o," Liosia said. "I understand if you have feelings for another," she said.

"I feel that way about someone I have seen her in a long time till now, and I know I missed and I know I am happy to see her again," Lion-o said.

"Well do I know her?" Liosia said.

"It's you," Lion-o said. "I have had strong feelings for you since Thundera, true I have had some crushes along the way but deep down in my heart a voice said I was an idiot that you were the only one for me, and I now believe it," he said.

"You mean that?" Liosia asked.

"I sure do," Lion-o said. Then kissed Liosia on the cheek. "Come on we need to get back to the others they are probably wondering where we are," he said.

"Okay," Liosia said and followed Lion-o. Then she grabbed his hand.

Lion-o smiled at her happily as they headed back to the Thundercat camp.

The others saw Lion-o and Liosia come in holding hands. It was so romantic.

To be continued.


End file.
